Between Darkness and Light
by Cataluna
Summary: Alternate beginning - Like the phoenix, one slayer falls and another rises from its ashes. With her newly awakened abilities and a chance encounter with a silver-haired stranger, Kagome’s life is about to get very complicated.
1. Angel of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: You're probably wondering why there are less chapters now. Well, basically I don't feel like the ending would make as much of an impact if I didn't fix the beginning. The way they meet, the way they develop their relationship is different, different enough for me to call it an alternate beginning. This is how I've always envisioned it, so I hope you'll enjoy. You can still find the old version at Mediaminer. The link is in my profile.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 1: Angel of Darkness

By Cataluna

He was despicable.

Her hand lifted in a careless swipe across her lips as she caught her breath, her lungs heaving hard against bruised ribs. With that movement, blood that trickled steadily from her nose and the interior of her mouth smeared her cheek, painting a vibrant shade to her normally pale complexion. The grip on her bow was steadfast as she glared at the man standing so casually in front of her. She had to remind herself to be careful not to accidentally crush it with her strength. His green eyes glimmered tauntingly, much like the way a cat would look at a bird. To a normal human, his pose was relaxed, indicating no desire to strike her again -- at least not immediately, but she knew better. His body was unwinding each of its muscles for a quick strike.

_Bastard! How dare you think so little of me? _She raised her bow, ignoring the gnawing pain that shot through her arm as she took aim and fired. The desire to live made her hopeful but fell quickly when his hand shot out to prevent the arrow from penetrating his flesh at the last possible second. Disappointment was apparent on his face as he stared at the pointed tip of the arrow before closing his hand into a tight fist, snapping its center. He opened his hand again; the two broken ends fell freely to the ground, and its dust seeped slowly from between his long fingers. He shook his head and sighed dramatically, "Your aim is off."

"Fuck Y-."

Even with her training and her incredible sight, all she saw was a dark blur before his hand enclosed around her throat, the back of her skull slammed painfully against the brick wall of the alley. Blood flowed quickly and freely, feeding the packed dirt beneath her as she grew lightheaded and colorful spots began to dance before her eyes. She struggled -- her nails clawing desperately and her feet kicking -- but his hand was like steel and his body was an unyielding, stone wall against her, making her wonder if he had been playing with her since their very first encounter.

Ever so gently, he caressed her crimson cheek with his free hand, ignoring the hatred pouring forth from the dark of her eyes and her continuous attempts to turn away. The hold on her had lessen, permitting her to draw in desperate gulp of air, but it was still too powerful for her to break out of, especially in the state she was in right now. His face was so close to hers that their raven locks mingled together, his breath in hot, steady pants against the crook of her neck. He had fed recently -- perhaps just moments before she'd ran into him -- his skin was much too warm for that of a vampire. If the alley was lit, she would be able to see the pinkish hue on his cheeks and the ruby red on his lips. He inhaled deeply, his nose moving across her skin to take in her scent which was now overwhelmed by the delicious smell of blood. "Anytime, my dear Kikyou, anytime…" he murmured back softly.

"Go to hell, Naraku," she managed to spit out even with his sharp nails digging painfully into her flesh.

He shrugged and suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head roughly to one side. His lips twisted into a cruel smile as white canines pushed outward. "You know, it's not as bad as most people think. I think that a _bitch_ like you would like it there." With a growl that was low and possessing, he buried his fangs deep into her slender neck. Heated blood swelled up immediately to the surface of her pale flesh and spilled willingly down to coat his throat. She moaned and slumped forward, resting her head against his shoulder; her hands fell limply by her sides as he drank from her. They slid down to the floor with the appearance of a lover's embrace -- his arms held her tightly with one hand cradling the back of her head while she leaned against him, her neck outstretched to the side.

Many passed by with barely a flicker of a gaze at the couple, never realizing that the woman who had fought hard to keep them safe over the years was dying bit by bit, her heart becoming black. He took his time with her, devouring her slowly in order to savor her delicious taste and her sweet cries of agony

And perhaps even pleasure…

* * *

She was surrounded by nothingness; the earth was flat and barren for miles around her. Decades-old trees had fallen, leaving behind their hollow bodies and scattered branches. Flowers had long ago wilted with no promises of returning. She took in a deep breath of the stale air, her violet eyes disappearing briefly as she tuned deeply into her senses.

Not one living creature dared to intrude on this occasion.

In her hands, she held two glimmering, twin blades, and on her back was a crossbow which the villagers had forged from the branches of the sacred tree. She fixed her eyes upon the horizon, waiting patiently. The sun was refusing to come out, not wanting to bear witness to the impending carnage and her possible defeat. She snorted. Even the gods, who had created her, doubted her victory.

The ground beneath her began to vibrate, barely at first, then increasing with intensity. Pebbles jumped and stung her bare calves, but she continued to stand firm. She would not show any kind of weaknesses. Her eyes narrowed at the dark form of shadows speeding towards her and her hands tensed around her weapons. She was ready, and had been since her birth into this world.

They came at her quickly, carrying no weapons of any kind except for the fangs in their mouths and the razor-sharp nails adorning the tips of their hands. The same desire shone in each of their eyes, accompanied by the purity of hate. They did not wish only for her death. They wanted her suffering.

She could care less.

They needed to be wiped out, completely and totally. She was tired of this life. Her thoughts momentarily drifted to him even as the first came at her with his claws outstretched, reaching for her throat. She recalled his beautiful eyes watching her intensely, the fierceness of his expression softening for her, just for her… A brief smile touched her face, then maybe she could live as an ordinary woman.

But first…

Her lips pressed into a thin line as her sword sliced through him, from his shoulder to the opposite side of his torso. The others screamed for their fallen comrade and came to her in frenzy. It wasn't long before the blades in her hands were heavily coated with the blood of the dead and the air was overflowing with their foul scent. Heads rolled, limbs fell, and dark blood sprayed across her face as she slashed through each of them.

Her creator would have been proud.

For three days the battle continued, and for three days the sun did not rise; the vast heaven remained empty of its light as dark clouds rolled unhurriedly across. Only the moon came, bathing their bodies in an iridescent glow and softening the remnant of the battle. It was on the night of the full moon that her arms grew heavy, and her movements became too sluggish to block one of their attacks. The scent of her blood excited them, and they renewed their attacks.

She screamed as two of the creatures latched onto her body, tearing at her flesh with their fangs. More came until all she could do was shut her eyes and wish for the end to come. At last one slammed his fist through her chest cavity and closed his hand around her still-beating heart. Her last thought was of his amber eyes as she threw her head back and summoned the last of her strength.

There was light.

Then there was darkness.

Kagome forced her mind into consciousness, awakening from her dream with a loud gasp, mouth wide open to draw in a large breath of air. Her wide eyes darted suspiciously and expectantly around the room, the sound of her heart pounding like drums within the confinement of her chest. She sat forward and drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Long strands of dark hair clung uncomfortably to her neck and the sides of her face, sticking to her damp skin. She briefly considered cutting it all off as she continued to pant deeply, willing for her rapid heart to slow.

A sudden rush of heat seared across the right blade of her shoulders, startling her into a near-craze. Kagome clawed at it, her nails scratching into her own skin as the top row of her teeth bit down on her lip to stifle a scream. Feeling like her skin would catch on fire, her hand awkwardly tore at the material on her back as she stumbled out of bed, her shaky legs nearly collapsing beneath her weight while carrying her to the bathroom. She hurriedly went inside the shower and turned the water on at full blast, ignoring her body's protest at the extreme change in temperature. She half-expected to hear the sizzling sound of her skin as icy cold water needled down her back.

She tore what was left of her drenched nightgown off her body, and a wet thud was heard as she flung it to the far corner of the bathtub. She tossed her head back, water hitting the center of her forehead before traveling down the length of her hair, her mouth parted to allow strayed droplets to fall in. She felt dirty. The remnants of her nightmare lingered on. _So much hatred, so much pain..._ She could still see it… smell it, the nauseating scent of blood overwhelming her senses.

When the pain on her back had left and all she could do was shiver against the cold, she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a large, terry towel around her body. Kagome stared unsteadily at her reflection in the mirror, her hands bracing on the edge of the sink. Curious, she turned and let her towel drop to loosely drape around her waist. She gathered her dripping hair to the side and hesitantly looked back.

_No!_

The place on her back, where it was burning, was colored red. The shape of a bird with its wings spread began to distinctly sharpen and form on her right shoulder blade.

* * *

His nose began twitching as soon as he opened the muggy glass door; the stupid diner stank of greasy burgers and stale smoke. The old bat sat in a booth at the far corner of the room, sipping calmly on her damn tea. Inuyasha held his nose and crossed the length of the room as quickly as he could without scaring the few sober humans. Her good eye didn't even blink as he took a seat across from her, his face in a permanent scowl while he tried to stretch his tall body out comfortably in the cramp booth. He gave up with a loud grunt and crossed his arms. "This better be important, Watcher. You woke me up from my nap."

Her thin lips pressed into a miniscule of a smile as she regarded him carefully, "You never sleep."

Inuyasha snorted and flung one arm over the back of his seat. _How would she know? I'm not exactly like the ones she studies in the books. _He did need sleep, though not as much as mortals. He had discovered over the years that a few hours a week was enough, anything more would be a stress to his mental health. After all, who would want to sleep when they could see what he saw every time he closed his eyes? "Well tonight I was," Inuyasha replied flatly, not sure how or why he had fallen asleep. The dream itself was surprisingly pleasant… if only he could remember the girl's face.

"She's dead."

He didn't even blink. "I know."

Kaede pushed her tea cup aside and rested her elbows on the top of the table, her wrinkled hands clasped together as she leaned forward, dull brown eye catching his. He was taken back by the sudden wave of sadness seeping forth from her eye that was more akin to losing a member of her family than a student. Watchers were not supposed to get emotionally attached to their slayers; it was their job to guide, not to nurture. He also couldn't imagine anyone acting motherly towards Kikyou. Not that he cared, but his few unfortunate run-ins with the late slayer had given him the impression that she kept everyone at arm's length. _And I thought I was a loner._

A waitress finally came by just as Kaede was opening her mouth to speak. Her stringy hair was swept up in a messy bun and her once-white apron was stained with everything they served on the menu. She peered down at him with a bored expression, having probably spent her whole life working at this dump. "Can I get you something, hon?" she spoke with a long drawl as she took a pencil down from the nest of her hair to take his order.

He ignored her, refusing the look up and only observing her out of the corners of his eyes. After a few moments of waiting in silence, the waitress spun around on her heels and left their table with a loud huff and a few muttered words she didn't think he could possibly hear. His brows arched and he stared after her with his the corners of his lips half lifted in amusement. _Rude ass silver haired freak of nature, huh? Ugly bitch, if you only know… _The color of his hair was rare, considering that he was Japanese, but it wasn't like he'd dyed it that way on purpose. It was something he'd inherited from his father, along with a pair of amber eyes that had the tendency of startling quite a few humans at first glance.

"As polite and sociable as ever," the watcher commented dryly when his eyes flickered back to hers again.

Inuyasha shrugged. He hadn't seen the point in talking to that waitress when he clearly didn't want to be bothered. He flipped open his cell phone and looked at the time. Ten fucking minutes wasted. Frowning, he straightened from his seat, ready to leave, "Look, why don't you hurry up and say what you're going to say? You're wasting my time, and I didn't come all the way out here to have a cup of tea with you."

A heavy sigh passed from her lips at his impatience. "I need your help, Inuyasha."

"Keh, figures." Kaede only contacted him when she was in deep shit, and she was in grade A shit right now considering Kikyou's death. Watchers couldn't walk across the street without their slayers leading their hands. "What do you want?"

"Like a phoenix, the slayer always rise from the ashes…" she paused to glare at the elaborate roll of his eyes before continuing with a shorter and less dramatic version of her speech, "The new slayer has been called. I need you to help me look for the girl and protect her."

_That's it?_ His eyes widened a bit in disbelief, and he wondered if the sorrow was affecting her already questionable sanity. Did she think of him as some kind of search dog? "You want to use up your favor for that? Why don't you get the all-so-powerful Order to look for her?"

"I've tried, but the Order is currently occupied with a more important matter. They told me that the search would have to wait."

Inuyasha stared out the window, his fingers drumming absently while he watched the bright light of the traffic from across the parking lot. The entire conversation was beginning to bore him. "Then wait."

Kaede shook her head and took a long sip from her cup, grimacing in distaste for the tea had turned cold during her neglect. "By the time they're ready, the vampires would outnumber the humans. We need her now."

"Old woman, you're being too fucking paranoid. Did you forget that she wasn't the only vampire hunter in this city?"

"No, but now you're the only one left, and a new vampire lord has come into town during your extended stay at Shang Hai. The Order is watching him closely."

It was one thing to know of his absence, but to know of his exact destination when he had informed only Miroku of his whereabouts? This watcher had too much time on her hands. "Been spying on me?" he asked gruffly.

"No, it was the Order. They're still not sure which side you're on."

His eyes narrowed into slits and a low growl rumbled from his throat at the unsettling revelation. "If they have time to spy on me, then they have time to search for a little girl," he snapped and stood up, knowing that he should leave before he lost his temper. "You've wasted enough of my time-"

"Did I mention the reason why they've been so busy?" Kaede spat out as quickly as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when he remained next to their table instead of stomping away.

His back was still turned towards her. "You got five seconds."

She lowered her voice as a precaution to eavesdroppers, knowing that he would hear her as clearly as if she was shouting. "The Shikon no Tama is about to appear." She smiled when he sat down across of her again, ready to listen.

* * *

Kagome looked into the small mirror hanging inside her locker and frowned when her reflection was not the only thing she saw. She was having a bad enough day already. With a wary sigh, she slammed her door shut and turned around, her arms folded against her chest. "What do you want, Kouga?"

He braced one muscular arm above her head, the other hovering near the curve of her hips. "You know what I want," he replied, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he leaned forward until the very tip of his nose was almost brushing against hers. His brown hair was slightly damp, and she could smell the clean fragrance of soap on his skin. At least he'd showered after gym before coming up to her this time. She gazed briefly to the side and saw that people were already starting to gather, eagerly waiting to witness their weekly ritual, before turning her attention back to him.

Kouga was tall, but she refused to let his height intimidate her, perhaps that was the reason why he was attracted to her – she was the only one in the entire school who dared to stand up to him. She stared him squarely in the eyes and kept her voice even, "Don't play games with me right now, Kouga. I'm not exactly in the best of mood." Most every girl she knew considered Kouga to be one of the finest male specimens ever to walk down the halls of this school and would give anything to exchange places with her right now. _Oh please take my place._ She just wanted to go home and get some sleep, not waste an hour of her time trying to convince him that she wasn't interested, and she never would be.

He laughed -- she hated to be laughed at – and gave no notice to her deadly glare. "Well then go out with me this weekend."

"I have to study."

"You're always studying," he pouted, "Why don't you try something fun for once?"

Kagome forced a smile. "My books are fun. Now if you'll excuse me," she tried to move, but his other arm suddenly blocked her way.

Kouga rolled his eyes in annoyance, shifting his body even closer to hers. "Come on, Kagome. Who are you trying to kid?" he started, his voice lower than usual to keep the people around them from listening in, "I'm really getting a little tired of the whole 'playing hard to get' thing. You should consider yourself lucky that I want you to be my woman." His hand touched her hip, palm lingering on the soft curve of her bottom while his leg inserted between her thighs. "There are other ways to have fun."

Her temper flared. He wasn't listening to anything she had to say, and his lips, his everything were now a little too close for comfort. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be your woman?!" She braced her hands against his chest and pushed, badly needing to get his body away from hers. The lockers across the hall gave a sickening crunch as Kouga slammed into them, molding the metal to the shape of his back. He groaned and slid down to the floor in a daze; their classmates circled worrily around him. She blinked and looked at her hands. She'd barely touched him, and Kouga was not a tiny man.

She muttered a quick apology and left before they could turn their attention to her.

_Edited 1/17/2005_


	2. Amber Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 2: Amber Eyes

By Cataluna

_Too short._

_Too young._

_One leg is longer than the other._

Inuyasha mentally crossed each of these girls off his list while cursing at Kaede. Because of her, he was fucking hiding in a tree in the middle of the day, searching for a high school chick who had the mark of the slayer on some part of her body. He had been amused by those criteria, wondering where the mark could be located at and how far Kaede had wanted him to go just to find the girl. '_Maybe I should pay a visit to the girl's locker room_,' he thought with a smirk, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the tree.

No sooner had he settled himself comfortably in this position, a girl swung open the side door of the main building and ran stumbling out. Inuyasha winced when the back of the door connected loudly against the wall before swinging shut. She managed just a few steps before falling, tripping over nothing in particular except maybe her own two feet. He almost laughed out loud. _Oh definitely not her. _No potential slayer could possibly be that clumsy, even the masculine ones possessed a certain level of grace.

The girl looked to be around seventeen years of age, maybe a little older. Inuyasha waited for her to stand but she remained on the floor, her long legs sprawled underneath her, and her short green skirt barely able to keep her decency. A mass of wavy dark hair formed a veil around her face, shielding her eyes from his view. It annoyed him; he wished she would brush her hair out of the way.

A large gash marred her left knee, blood running down the pale expanse of her leg. Inuyasha held his breath, trying to ignore the sweet smell of her blood and the hint of salty tears that accompanied it. She drew one knee up and studied her wound, finally tucking her hair behind her ears to lean in more closely. He watched as she took a pink handkerchief from her backpack, blotting and wiping up the blood, careful to avoid touching it. A startled gasp from her lips caused him to straighten from his casual pose, his muscles tensing in preparation as he looked for the source of her distress

She flung her upper body back from her legs and scrambled a few feet back with her arms, eyes wide in horror. Inuyasha stared at her knee, at the blood that had stop seeping outward. _The hell… _The wound had closed completely, leaving behind the former perfection of her flesh. He wasn't surprised by the process, but by the person it had happened on. Only a vampire could heal that quickly and she seemed just as shocked as he was. "The fuck is she?" Inuyasha mumbled, and only one logical answer came to mind. If she wasn't a vampire, then she was a-

"Hello?"

_Shit!_

Her voice was firm but hesitant, making it carry less weight. She got up slowly, tucking her feet under her and bracing most of her weight on her hands to carefully test her legs before standing in favor of her right. The girl looked around her as she adjusted her skirt and dusted the back of imaginary dirt. "Is someone there?" she called out, louder this time.

He remained silent, stilling every one of his muscles to not reveal a single movement to her searching eyes. Her power was awakening, just as Kaede had said it would. His job was done. Now all he had to do was lead her to the watcher. '_But not today,'_ he declared as her large, brown eyes stared straight into his. He would not give her up to the Order yet.

"Kagome?" A girl with curly hair and a worried frown called out to her from the school entrance. Kagome turned immediately to acknowledge her.

He was gone before she could glance back.

* * *

"Sis."

The spoon stopped halfway between the bowl and her mouth. "Hmm?"

Her brother shook his head and pushed the box of cereal across the counter. "You forgot to add this."

Kagome blinked at the picture of a tiger smiling at her from the box then at the bowl before her. No cereal, just cold milk almost filled to the brim. How did she manage to forget about that? Blushing, she set her spoon down and grabbed the box. "Thanks."

"No problem," Souta replied.

Silence once again filled the kitchen as they continued eating until their cat decided to make his presence known with a loud low-octave "meow," demanding to be fed. Kagome smiled when he rubbed his head affectionately against her leg, leaving behind a colorful mixture of fur on the side of her sock. She laughed, admitting to defeat, "Alright Buyo, you've made your point. I'll make you breakfast." She scooted out of her chair and walked over to the cabinet with Buyo following close behind.

Souta followed also, squatting on the floor to scratch Buyo's ears while she poured cat food into his bowl. They watched intently as the cat ate, his teeth making loud cracking sound with each chew.

"He's getting so big," Souta commented before finally standing.

"He's always been big. I don't know him as anything else," she replied, noticing that she had to tilt her head a bit to level with his eyes. Life was not fair. He was only fifteen – her little brother -- and already he was taller than her. She ruffled his hair for the purpose of annoying him, earning her an irritated yelp and a glare as he tried to smooth his hair back into place.

"What was _that_ for?!"

Grinning, she attempted to mess up his hair again. She giggled when he nearly bent over backward to keep her hands away, "For being you, my cute little brother."

He made a gagging noise to cover his blush. Souta had always been one to get embarrassed easily. "You're insane… you're totally insane."

Kagome grinned widely to show him teeth perfected by two horrid years of wearing braces. Picking up her backpack from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder, she tugged at his hand, "Come on, you big baby, we're going to be late for school if you won't stop whining and we keep watching him eat."

They said goodbye to their mother and left, walking instead of riding the public transportation like many of their friends. The school was about a fifteen minute walk from their home, less then ten if they rode their bikes or ran. Kagome yawned, covering the wide stretch of her mouth with her hand. Today was too nice of a day for anything other than strolling even though they were running a little late. She lagged behind her brother, letting him take the lead as she took in the surrounding like she was seeing it for the first time.

Everything seemed brighter and more detailed than usual. It was like someone was holding a huge microscope in front of her eyes. She could distinctly make out the rough lines and patterns of tree trunks. Signs she had to squint her eyes to read before were now clear.

"That's her right there, Kagome. I heard she's in a gang…"

"No, no, she's on drugs," another voice interjected.

Kagome turned and saw two girls staring at her from across the street. Both looked away guiltily when she caught them watching. She didn't know them but they wore her school's uniform.

"Oh crap, she saw us," the first girl groaned to the second. "You think she heard? I don't want to get beat up…"

They were whispering – or at least attempting to -- but she could hear them as if they were standing right next to her. _Can they be any louder?_ She squared her shoulder and gritted her teeth, practically stomping to speed her strides. Souta looked at her curiously when she was beside him, her face flushed with anger, "You're okay?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "People can be so rude."

"Who?"

"Don't you hear them? Talking about me like I'm deaf!"

Souta looked around. "I don't hear anything."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm. "The girls across the street are talking about me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I heard them," she answered flatly.

"All the way over here and with the traffic?" he asked, looking bewildered. "Maybe you're hearing things."

"Yea, yea, whatever," she huffed and walked on ahead. _I'm hearing things just like I've been imagining a man following me around and watching me for the past days. _It was hopeless if Souta of all people thought it was her overactive imagination. She would be sent to the doctor or get in trouble if she dared to tell anyone this. Frowning, she directed her frustration at an unfortunate rock that was in her path, not noticing the long distance it traveled when she kicked it. _It's all his fault, _she declared with a cross between a growl and a groan_. That man is doing this to me He's trying to drive me crazy, absolutely crazy!_

As on cue, she felt the sudden weight of his gaze sweeping over her like a heated wave. The hair on the back of her neck stood on ends and her knees weakened as what she had determined to be his energy rolled over her, nearly causing her to stagger to the ground. "Fuck," she muttered, stopping herself from falling to complete embarrassment just in time.

Souta rushed to her side, having always been a little too protective of her despite the fact that he was younger. Sometimes she felt that their birth order should have been reversed so he could truly play the role of a big brother. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, hovering around her like a mother hen.

People seemed to be asking her this a lot lately. Just once, she wanted to scream in their faces and say she wasn't. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, long breath as she willed for her legs to stop shaking. They did. Her eyes reopened and she gently pushed Souta away. "I'm fine," she answered.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine," she repeated firmly, discreetly looking over her shoulder as she walked beside her brother.

* * *

"I know you're there so you can come out now and stop being so damn creepy," she called out from her window, the wind lifting her hair gently from her heart-shaped face. He smiled, biting back a chuckle that could alert her to his exact location. The girl, Kagome as she was called, was pissed as hell and not at all scared. She was also wearing a pair of pink pajamas with cats decorated all over it, making it hard for him to take her threats seriously. He picked up a tiny pebble and carefully threw it off into a distance. It hit the ground so softly that normal humans wouldn't have heard it.

But she did.

She was about as human as he was.

Her large, expressive eyes were everywhere at once before focusing on the spot where the pebble had landed. Kagome was becoming quicker. It had taken her only four seconds this time. Inuyasha saw her eyes narrowing, her mouth twisted into an angry frown before opening, "You're a sick son-of-a-bitch. Is this how you get off? By watching and following me around, trying to scare me?"

Inuyasha shrugged even though she wouldn't be able to see it. For days, he'd watched her like a strange obsession. Strange, because he could not understand the reason, and obsessive, because he couldn't help himself. Kagome fascinated him. Very few people could hold his attention for this long, unless he was planning to kill them. He almost hated her for it.

Kagome leaned forward, sticking her head almost entirely out of the window. He wanted to tell her to get back inside before she fell. "I know I'm not crazy. You're the one who's crazy you perverted weirdo," she said with a huff, daring to raise her volume by only so much. The only thing keeping her from screaming out at him was her family, who were watching television downstairs, oblivious.

_Perverted weirdo? Now that's a new one. When did I go from being creepy to being perverted? _Her nicknames for him were getting more and more inventive. He would never have suspected she had such a mouth on her. He doubted the little overachiever had learned all that in the setting of a classroom.

The phone rang, cutting the silence with its shrill. She went to pick it up, turning her back on him without bothering to close her window or even closing the curtain. '_Stupid, real stupid, Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought crossly, his anger flaring. She didn't know him. How could she be sure he wouldn't hurt her right now when she was distracted? He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. She would learn soon enough that she should never turn her back to anyone, not even a friend.

He had yet to inform Kaede of his discovery, refusing to run back to her like he was her lackey and refusing to let the watcher have her slayer. This girl was not Kikyou; her smile was too bright and her heart was too pure. She did not deserve the life of a slayer. But, she had been called, and he could only keep her from the Order for so long. They would eventually discover her identity with or without his help.

Her face reappeared at the window, phone still in hand while she gazed in his direction. Briefly, he caught her eyes with his, drawing her into him, letting her taste a glimpse of his power. The girl jerked back at once, shivering, her hand vigorously rubbing at the goose bumps on her arm. She pulled the curtain shut without a word but did not step away, her silhouette remained. He could hear her, her heart pounding inside his ears, roaring along side of his. The memory of her blood filled his nose like a fresh scent and he swallowed deeply, almost tasting it at the tip of his tongue. He absently licked his lips.

_Taste her…_

He clutched his head, nearly snaring at the voice that suddenly rose within him -- one he hadn't heard in years. The curtain rustled and he knew that she was peering out again, searching for him. He glared accusingly at her before forcing himself to move away.

The girl was dangerous.

_Edited 1/17/2005_


	3. First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 3: First Sight

By Cataluna

"I am not happy with you."

"The hell I care," Inuyasha answered with a snort, his hand inattentively flexing over the wooden arm of the park bench.

Kaede sighed again, louder this time. "Two weeks, Inuyasha, nearly two weeks. If I had known it would take you this long to find her I would have asked somebody else or simply wait for the Order to discover her whereabouts."

Sun-bleached wood cracked inside his fist as he snarled, turning his head to look at her for the first time, "The Order knows shit."

"Then maybe I should-" she stopped as a fit of dry cough came over her, causing her to double over with her fist covering her mouth before continuing, "Maybe I should really find someone else to take the job."

"No," Inuyasha said almost too quickly, standing up in a whirl of silver and black. "I'll find her in the next few days, I just have a few more leads I need to check out before I can be sure." If only he could... He shook his head at the thought that followed. But despite their incompetence, they would not give up on their human weapon so easily…for what were they without their slayer?

The watcher stood with the help of her cane. "Then I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

No denying it, he was beautiful. 

Slyly, Kagome dared another glance at the man through the large conveniently placed mirror hanging on the wall in front of her while she absently sipped on her lemon ice tea. Like a vulture, she had been watching him since his arrival at the restaurant, his powerful presence and rugged good-looks attracting the stares of the female diners as well as those of their jealous male companions. Fortunately for her, he was given a seat a few tables down from her instead of the empty one on her left. His proximity would probably have turned her into a stuttering airhead.

It wasn't until her friend had left to visit the bathroom that she was given the opportunity to study him more closely. His hair was of an unusual coloring – a shade one would see on the head of the elderly instead of someone his age. It was also at a length most guys wouldn't be caught dead with unless they were models on the cover of those cheesy romance novels, but for him, it was strangely fitting and appropriate, with no mistaking of his masculinity. His built was impressive and slender at the same time – shoulders broad but not to the extremes of a professional bodybuilder.

Something about him was familiar even though she was certain that she had never laid eyes on a man like him before. Her brows furrowed into one as attempted to come up with a possible reason, and she cursed silently at the fact that she was blessed only with the view of his profile. If only he would turn his head in her direction, just enough for her to see his eyes. Her plead was left unanswered for he continued to stare straight ahead at the entrance. The food on his plate remained untouched and he seemed almost bored with it, along with everything else around him. '_Is he waiting for someone?_ _A girlfriend?' _Kagome wondered, her lips twisting into a frown.

"So how much longer are you going to drool and stare before going up there and talk to him?" came a voice from behind.

Kagome nearly choked on her drink as a grinning Ayumi slid easily into the seat across from her, a fresh coat of lip gloss covering her lips. She turned quickly to see if he had heard her. Lucky for her, the handsome man appeared oblivious to her friend's outburst. The twinkling glint in her friend's eyes caused an unsettling lurch in her stomach and she prepared herself for the worst. She never knew what to expect from her.

"You know," Ayumi began casually, reaching over to grab a fry out of her plate. She bit into the end with a knowing smile, allowing a few tense second to pass before resuming the conversation, "I've known you for a long time and I've never seen you look at a guy like that…like he's a piece of meat."

She could feel all the blood in her body rushing directly to her cheeks, her dry mouth preventing her from inventing a plausible explanation except to give a weak protest, "Ayumi! He's going to hear you."

Her friend shrugged, "It's not like it's a crime. Half the women here are doing it right now. You know, you should really go talk to him. He'll love that."

"Maybe _you_ should go talk to him," Kagome replied defensively, "You seem to like him more than me."

"Nah, don't want to be standing in the way of true love… bad karma, you know?" Ayumi answered, ignoring her glare. "Besides, you haven't had a boyfriend in ages. Come to think of it, have you always been single?"

"Ayumi!" Kagome hissed, sliding as low as she could on her seat in case someone had just overheard their conversation. It was true. She had been single for all her life, but did everyone have to know?

"What could it hurt?"

Kagome swallowed deeply, before replying in a dry tone, "My pride."

"Come on, it won't hurt. Besides, he doesn't look like he goes to our school, and he's probably used to girls drooling over him all the time."

"You're not going to leave me alone till I do, huh?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed and stood. "Fine fine fine. You win. I'll go talk to him and you can watch me get laughed at."

"Too late," Ayumi said, pointing to his empty seat.

* * *

"I didn't even see him leave and I was watching him the entire time," Ayumi paused and reconsidered, "Well I took my eyes off of him for like a second when I took a sip of my soda." 

Kagome shrugged to feign indifference and readjusted the purse strap on her shoulder. "It's ok. I'm glad he left. I really didn't want to bother him." _Liar liar…_

"Nonsense!" she insisted, her voice echoing loudly through the street, "He would have been flattered. Plus he was looking pretty lonely sitting there by himself."

Her lower lip caught between her teeth. "He's probably one of those moody loner type who has a really bad temper." She shook her head and skipped on ahead. "Anyway, he's gone now so we should stop talking about him."

A pain started on her lower back, shooting up her spine, and she fell unceremoniously to the ground. _Ouch… _"Dammit, what's with me lately?" she stood with an angry huff, "I've been falling left and- Ayumi?" She turned and found that she was suddenly alone, and no longer guided by the soft glow from the streetlamps. "Ayumi?" she raised the volume of her voice, listening carefully for the sound of her friend's footsteps.

The sound of heavy breathing and a soft whimper alerted her to street they had passed a moment before. She walked carefully towards it, panic beginning to settle in her stomach. _It might not even be her… what if… _She shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts that were urging for her to turn back, to run away as fast as she could. _I can't, I'll never be able to forgive myself if anything happens because I ran like a coward._

With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kagome stepped carefully around the corner only to immediately stumble over a large object in her path. She winced and tucked her legs under her, using what she had just tripped over as a leverage to push herself up. _Dammit, I am turning into a major klutz. Good thing no one's here to see- Soft…the object is soft! _She paledand took a few steps back, careful not to lose her balance. "A-Ayumi?" she managed to whisper before she was hurled against the wall, her breath knocked out of her. The entire line of her body was throbbing with pain as she sunk to the ground.

"Slayer," her assailant hissed with a gender-neutral voice that reminded her of a giant-talking snake, "We've been looking for you."

Wincing, she carefully patted the back of her head, looking for open wounds. A strange sensation came over her, starting from her head and moving to the curl of her toes. Her mind felt fuzzy, despite the sharpening of her vision that allowed her to see clearly without the aid of light. "It" turned out to be a "he" with fangs. "I think you've got the wrong person," she spoke with a strange calmness that surprised even herself.

He appeared confused before hissing as he moved closer toward her, "You are the one."

Her leg shot out from beneath her without her realization, planting a swift and painful kick between his thighs. She kicked him again as he howled in pain, pushing him off balance. As soon as he was down, the alien-like feeling disappeared, leaving her to face the consequences of her action. A piercing scream was heard echoing through the deserted street until she realized it was coming from her. Throat raw from exhaustion, she quickly scrambled to her feet, fixing her horrified stare on the moaning figure on the ground.

But it was another figure that soon captured her attention, the first swiftly forgotten. Eyes brimming with tears, she moved to Ayumi's side and dropped to her knees. She gently touched her cheek, drawing back immediately when she felt she had touched ice rather than flesh. _She's so cold…too cold… I have to get her out of here. _Kagome leaned forward again and pressed her fingers to her throat, only to come away with something warm and wet. Tentatively, she brought her hand to nose and nearly gagged when she detected the distinct scent of blood._ 'Ayumi's blood,' _she corrected herself. _What kind of- why is this happening?_

Kagome wasn't allowed the time to think or to tend to her friend when her head snapped back painfully by a violent pull of her hair. She fell backward, her hands shot up immediately to keep her hair from being yanked out at the root, a loud whimper escaping from her lips. The rough pavement tore through her blouse and scratched at the tender skin on her back as he continued to drag her away. "Let go!" she managed to cry out in broken gasps. The pain was excruciating, made worse when she increased her struggle. '_I don't want to die… No, please no…'_ she pleaded silently to whoever that was listening, whatever out there.

Her prayer was answered when he grunted in pain and released his hold on her. She heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh, then the wet sound of flesh being impaled as she rested on the floor, her heart threatening to burst out of her ribcage. She closed her eyes, and it was silent for a long time before a hand wrapped itself around her arm. She nearly screamed, but didn't. Somehow, she knew that he was not trying to hurt her.

"Get up," he ordered in a rough tone.

Kagome ignored his command, even as he was increasing his grip, lifting her a few inches off the ground.

"Get up, wench."

"Just leave me," she answered back.

"Foolish AND crazy," he declared with a condescending snort that made clear how little he thought of her intelligence, before picking her up.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but the shock of suddenly being in his arms silenced her and she unconsciously gave a soft sigh as she sunk into his warmth, not minding the slight sting on her back. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe she was becoming numb to the pain. A cool breeze blew past them, causing strands of long silver hair to surround her, along with the smell of expensive cologne. Captivated, she wrapped her finger around a loose tendril that had fallen near her hand, noting its softness and how it seemed to glow against the night. _Silver, I've never seen a color like- _Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as she came into a realization. _It's him. He's the guy from the restaurant._

A fit of panic came over her as her mind cleared and she remembered. "Ayumi!" she cried out hoarsely, twisting her body around to peer over his shoulder. She saw that she was still on the ground, not moving. "My friend, she's hurt. She's still back there."

He slowed his step and growled down at her, "Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you, little girl."

"Then let me go. Go back to my friend or let me go," Kagome demanded, ignoring his command by increasing her struggle, not caring for his threat. If that was all it took for him to release her, then fine. She much rather land on her ass then to risk Ayumi's life. But her effort proved to be futile, like pushing against a brick wall.

"She'll live, but that wench is not my priority, you are."

Tired of arguing and knowing that he was moving her further away with each second, she did the only thing she could do, the only thing she could think of.

She bit him.

Later, she would understand the ramification of her action and the ironic meaning behind it when she sunk her teeth into the only exposed part of his body - his neck. For now, she didn't care, she just wanted him to let go. She had expected anger, a strong reaction, but instead, he stilled immediately, and she felt his body become rigid. Recognizing an opportunity for what it was, she twisted out of his hold and managed to stand on her own again without embarrassing herself. That was until she started running. She almost stumbled twice before she reached Ayumi's side. She kneeled on the ground and gently shook her shoulder, "Ayumi-"

"Stupid bitch."

She was yanked to her feet once again by the man she had thought to have left behind. How he had reached her so quickly was astonishing, especially when she had heard nothing more than the roaring sound of the wind. _Unless… _Her eyes widened._ That was him._ His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her so closely toward him that she could scarcely move. He was breathing hard, and she couldn't decide if it was from the chase or something entirely different. "Let me go," she requested weakly, pushing half-heartedly against his chest, "Please…" It was then that she finally got the nerves to face her rescuer, seeing those piercing eyes of his that glared into her own.

"What did you fucking think you were doing? You're deaf or something?"

Her eyes quickly narrowed with anger and she tried to raise her hand to slap him, which he caught with little effort. She hated him even as she was subconsciously melting against him. Why she ever thought he was handsome, she didn't know, it must have been a lapse of insanity. Her resentment for him gave her strength, allowing her to glare at him squaringly in the eyes, "Let me go or I'm going to send your ass to jail."

He cracked a small smile. "You're not going to shut up till I help your friend, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Fine," he said softly, before hauling her over his shoulder and carefully picking up her friend, "So be it. My car's parked over there and the hospital isn't too far from here."

His car turned out to be a sleek, black Ferrari. He folded the seat back then told her climb into the back so her friend could rest comfortably in the front. Mumbling about blood stain on his leather seats, he started the engine and sped off like a maniac, making her wonder if they would have been better off not accepting a ride from him. The thick silence gave her time to think, her mind rewinding through events and pieces of conversation that had transpire in the past hours.

_She'll live, but that wench is not my priority, you are._

"What did you mean by that?" she asked suddenly.

He fixed his gaze on her through the rearview mirror as they came to a stop in front of the red light, "By what"

"That she is not your priority."

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered, his eyes returning to the road as the light turned green.

Her hand fidgeted with the clasp on her watch, "But-"

"Damn bitch, stop asking so many damn questions. I'll tell you when it's time."

She was finally quiet but that did not stop her imagination from running wild. "Are you in the mob?" She had seen movies, read books about girls who were rescued by a man, only to find out that he was a monster in disguise.

He laughed like he hadn't laughed for quite some time, "You're a curious kitten, aren't you. Believe me when I tell you this because I don't say this to too many people… you're safe with me."

For reasons unknown, she believed him. She knew that he had meant every word and would do everything he could to keep her out of harm, even at the risk of his own safety.

The only question left on her mind was "why?"

* * *

The scent of sickness and death hung heavily in the air, so much that he had to stand near the entrance to keep from becoming ill. Inuyasha allowed his eyes to close briefly as he leaned his head back. How did the humans stand this - surrounding themselves in the foulness night after night? He had slain countless but had always been able to walk away from it. This was different. Death had permeated every hole in the wall and every crack in the ground. 

_'Then the fuck am I doing here?'_ Inuyasha wondered quietly to himself again. He had a clear objective at the beginning of the night but somehow she had managed to twist everything into going her way. Now, he was stuck here in a damn hospital when he was only supposed to ensure her safety. He groaned and banged his head lightly against the wall. _This girl… this girl is going to be the end of me. _

His ears picked up on the faint sound of her voice coming from far end of the corridor, hearing her thank the doctor numerous times before making her way toward the waiting area. She stared at the ground the entire time, and when she finally looked up, her eyes were shining bright with tears. He felt his heart twist at the sight, but quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head as she watched him with uncertainty. Finally, he released a sigh and stepped outside, glancing backward when he was a few steps away from the door, "You're coming or what?"

Kagome nodded and obediently followed him back to the car. "Where are you taking me?" she asked after she had fasten her seatbelt.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief and took his foot off the accelerator, slamming on the brake. Not too many people could shock him, but this girl… _She got into the car with me without knowing where I'm taking her? This girl is way too trusting for her own good. Come to think of it, does she even know my name? _"Hey! What's my name?"

She gave him a sheepish grin, "Your name is… umm… Sagura?"

"Idiot-" he started to say until he felt a sharp pain on his arm, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"You've been calling me names from the start, and now you're mad at me for not knowing your name when you don't even know mine and-"

His hand covered her mouth to stop the annoying squealing sound coming from it. "Shut up, Kagome," he added emphasis to her name, knowing that it would produce the effect he had hoped for. It did, for her eyes grew impossibly large and her breath caught in her throat. Knowing that she would likely scream as soon as he released her, he decided that now was the time to tell her the truth, well at least a part of it. "I'm going to let go and you're going to stay quiet, you understand?"

She nodded.

"This car is completely soundproof and the only way you can open the door is if I want you to, so there's no point in screaming. And I'll answer some of the questions you have if you'll behave." '_So far, so good,' _he thought as he removed his hand.

True to her words, she kept her composure and he could see that she was studying him carefully.

"Name's Inuyasha, by the way."

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated quietly to herself.

Though mundane and entirely trivial, it felt good to hear her say his name. He had known hers for so long and had said it out loud to himself when she wasn't even aware of his existence.

"Inuyasha…" she began, displaying a sudden fascination with the pattern on her denim, "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"Like I've said before, I'm here to protect you."

"But why?"

"It's a little too soon to ask, but trust me. I'm not a crazy nutcase."

She considered for a moment before nodding, "I don't know why, but I trust you."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I'll explain everything to you tomorrow."

"When?"

"I'll pick you up after school."

She didn't say anything again afterward and took to gazing out the window, speaking only to occasionally guide him toward the direction of her house. He let her, regardless of having memorized the streets leading to her place by heart.

* * *

_A/N: I'm glad that you guys are liking the revised version so much! I had intended for this chapter to come out sooner but I caught a nasty bug and was sick for almost the entire week. Thanks again for the encouragement!_


End file.
